Ana Bauer
Ana Bauer is one of the main characters in Masterpiece Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Drama. Appearance Ana is average height, has pale skin with a beauty mark on her left cheek, blue eyes and long, straight hair with an ombre that fades from platinum blonde into brown. She often wears form fitting tops, jeans and slacks, and sandals or heels. Ana is very rarely seen without a full face of makeup. Her face claim is Dove Cameron. As Cure Drama, her hair grows longer and becomes completely light blonde, and part of it is pulled up into a bun. She wears a sleeveless turtleneck with a light blue bodice that has a white ribbon around the center tied in a bow adorned with a golden heart, a layered blue and yellow skirt, white tights and blue and yellow boots. Bio Ana is the daughter of Hanne and Nicolas Bauer. She is an only child, born in Halifax. Ana has always enjoyed putting on shows for her family and friends and playing pretend, and joined drama club as soon as she could in school because she loves acting so much. By the time she got to high school, she earned herself a place at Hartley's Academy for the Arts to further study acting and hone her craft. About a week into her grade twelve year, Ana is attacked by a mysterious person, and is protected by two other students. When she is approached by the Spirit Mime, she tries to become a Pretty Cure, but fails to do so. It is incredibly disheartening for her, so she approaches Maria and Elise later to help her be able to become a Pretty Cure, and the next time there is an attack by the same foe, Ana is able to become Cure Drama. She then reluctantly forms a team with Cures Palette and Waltz to protect their school from the ongoing attacks seeking to snuff out their creativity. Cure Drama As Cure Drama, Ana gains powers based on theatre and becomes the Pretty Cure of Theatre. Ana transforms via the charm that Mime transforms into for this purpose. While transformed as Cure Drama, Ana has heightened physical abilities, is able to withstand great force, as well as launch herself through the air at great heights and speeds. Cure Drama's primary attacks are Pretty Cure Comedy Carnival and Pretty Cure Tragedy Twilight. In order to perform Comedy Carnival, Ana summons her PreComic Mask from Mime and places it on her face, then summons a ring of light that she throws at the target. In order to perform Tragedy Twilight, Ana summons her PreTragic Mask from Mime and places it on her face, then summons a torrent of water from the air and directs it at the target. Relationships Maria Wyrzykowski - '''Ana barely gave Maria the time of day for their first three years of high school, but when she did wasn't very kind, so Maria doesn't really like Ana. '''Elise Bellerose - '''Ana barely gave Elise the time of day for their first three years of high school, but when she did wasn't very kind, so Elise doesn't really like Ana either. '''Hanne '''and '''Nicolas Bauer - Ana's parents. She has a strained relationship with them as they aren't very encouraging of her acting pursuits. '''Fleur Hartley - '''The principal of Hartley's, who Ana respects as a mentor figure, and trusts to go to for guidance. Trivia *Ana's birthday is December 21st, 1999. *Ana is pansexual, which she has known since she was 17 (although she identified as bisexual for a few years before that). Category:Pretty Cure